


A Thieving Life

by InfiniteNirvana



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteNirvana/pseuds/InfiniteNirvana
Summary: He found out that she was the silent type. In fact, Roman wasn't even sure she could speak. When he asked for her name she showed him a text on her scroll reading: Neopolitan. He decided to call her Neo.





	

She carried herself like a lady but even in the dim light Roman could see the dirt on her worn out clothes. Just another street rat. But Roman wasn't really in a position to be picky with who he robbed, and the petite girl walking down the street alone was an easy victim. At least that's what he thought. He was far too hungry to care. He started walking, too, his hands in his pockets. Passing her, his hands made a quick job at finding and taking a purse she had on her. Roman had been at this too long. He was rather disappointed at how light the purse was, but he didn't have much time to think about it. She had him on the floor, one of her small feet pressed into his chest. Roman was more fascinated than anything else, looking up at a very angry face. She didn't say anything, but her mouth was a thin line as her brown and pink eyes bored into him. She looked ready to kill.

~

It took Roman a lot of carefully chosen words to get him out of the situation. In the end, he managed to persuade her that working together would be much more efficient than killing him. Reluctantly, she took her foot off of him, waiting for him to get up. Roman wasn't too sure how this partnership would go.

~

He found out that she was the silent type. In fact, Roman wasn't even sure she _could_ speak. When he asked for her name she showed him a text on her scroll reading: _Neopolitan_. He decided to call her Neo.

~

Roman hadn't realised the possibilities one had when working with someone else. They soon found out how to put their talents to use, how much easier it was to steal enough to get by together. Roman had always been one to love attention, he loves making a show of everything he did. Neo, on the other hand, loves the shadows, she could move around without being seen or heard. Together, they could rob whoever or whatever they wanted. Roman soon found out that, even though she wasn't one to show off, she did love the thrill of stealing just as much as he did.

~

They stuck to the smaller stuff at first, pick pocketing and such but soon grew bored. Roman started planning some bigger operations, like robbing stores. And he found out that half of the fun was in the plotting, considering every outcome, thinking about escape routes. He loved it.

~

They did well with their new "business" and got themselves an apartment in the shady part of town. It wasn't much, but Roman couldn't even remember the last time he slept in a bed and, considering Neo's big eyes, she was quite happy about it, too.

 

~

Neo would often go off into the night alone, but Roman didn't ask questions. She would always be back in the morning, anyways.

~

The first time Roman heard Neo's voice was on a very rainy night. He was struggling with falling asleep, because rain turned into a loud storm. He had just sat up in his bed, clicking his tongue in annoyance when he heard the door to his bedroom being opened. Neo had probably knocked first, but Roman didn't hear it over the storm. She was shaking, her eyes wide with horror, tears running down her face. Roman was about to get up, alerted by the look in her eyes, but to his surprise, Neo spoke. A very soft voice asking him if she could stay in his bed tonight. He was taken aback by the unfamiliar sound and only managed to nod.

~

She was gone the next morning and didn't speak again, leaving Roman to wonder if it had been a dream.

~

He teased her about her height, or rather, her lack of height. He didn't really care, but he thought she looked rather adorable when angry.

~

Few days later, he heard her approach him before he saw her. High heels. Neo stopped in front of him, looking at him with a triumphant smile. Roman couldn't hold his laughter. She still had to look up to look him in the eyes.

~

 _You're the one that is too tall_ was the look she gave him before walking off again.

~

They never spoke of that stormy night. Sometimes, Roman found himself wondering what had happened to put the ever-smiling Neo in such a state, but he didn't feel like asking would be a wise thing to do. He could only imagine.

~

Neo would crawl into his bed some nights. No rain, no storm and no tears or shaking. She just felt like it. Roman didn't mind too much, she was a very still sleeper and his bed turned out to be much warmer on those nights.

~

Roman noticed the faint scent of vanilla on one of those nights. It was nice.

~

He couldn't help but think about how her hands had hold on to him for dear life on that stormy night. Now they were lying next to her sleeping face. They looked soft.

~

Their business grew and they started to get involved with other criminals. Roman usually did the talking and Neo the threatening, if Roman should not succeed.

~

Neither of them really knew how it came to the kiss, but they didn't care, hands exploring bodies, clothes being shed.

~

It was the second time he heard Neo's voice and this time, he knew it was no dream. The marks he left on her neck were there the next morning.

~

She got him a gray silk scarf, supposedly for his birthday. But it was a bit too convenient, so he grinned at her, letting his fingers run over the fabric. Amazing quality. "Tired of seeing your own work?", he asked teasingly, running a finger over one of the dark marks she had left on his neck. She pouted and got out her scroll, writing him: _They keep staring at your neck. I don't like it._

~

Roman laughed and she blushed, her eyes filling with anger. He put the scarf on and kissed her forehead. He would tease her for being jealous later.

~

Neo could go completely silent during their lovemaking and Roman was rather disappointed. He liked the sweet sounds she made in the first night.

~

When he asked her about it, she smirked, typing into her scroll. Roman read: _You scream enough for both of us. Actually, I'm pretty sure you're loud enough for at least four people_. He raised an eyebrow in question, smirking at her: "Is that a suggestion?". Neo returned his mischievous look, a suggestive smile playing on her lips.

~

They both broke into a laugh, Neo hiding her silent giggles behind her gloved hand.

~

He knew she was right. He would often wake up hoarse.

~

Sometimes, he lost his voice completely and got frustrated because he wasn't as good as Neo at getting his message across without using words. Neo usually spent those mornings holding back her laughter.

~

She found out about his freckles and Roman really wished she didn't. She crawled into his lap whenever she felt like it and tried to get the concealer off his face to see them, to touch them.

~

He didn't understand what was so great about them, but she really didn't like him hiding them, so she stole his concealer. That's what you get from living with a thief, he thought.

~

She got him a new one that was easily removable.

~

Neo wasn't sure when her birthday was, so Roman just decided on a sunny day to get her ice cream and a necklace he'd seen a few weeks ago.

~

He knew she loves ice cream more than any cake, but he'd never imagined she'd eat so fast that his head hurt from watching. Soon, she made a face, holding her head. Roman chuckled, pulling her into his lap, massaging her temples. "Ice cream isn't going to run away, dear, no need to hurry.", he said. She looked at him. _It's going to melt_ , was probably what she wanted to tell him. He smiled: "Not within the next few seconds, just slow down a bit.".

~

She loved the necklace and he thought it looked even better on her than in the store.

~

She kissed him, her arms around his neck. _Thank you_.

~

Their life didn't change too much when they started to get involved with Cinder. She wanted Roman to become known to the public, to become the face that would distract everyone while she did whatever she was doing.

~

Roman went all out, only getting encouraged whenever he saw his face on the news, heard his name being whispered in fear. It was an amazing feeling.

~

Neo stayed close, in his shadow, but never showed herself. She was there if something should go wrong.

~

But Cinder started keeping them busy. While Roman didn't enjoy working with the White Fang, he did still have a lot of fun planning. He just wished those animals would be easier to deal with. Though they were much better than Junior's lot.

~

Neo was usually sent on stealth missions and such.

~

Roman started looking as tired as she felt and Neo was starting to worry. She didn't have a whole lot of time to spent on it, but she couldn't ignore the dark eyes under Roman's eyes. Not even the best concealer could hide them.

~

Both knew that they didn't even know half of the plan, but they had decided to work with Cinder because they were sure she would come out on top. Roman still couldn't stop biting his lip, wondering why Cinder refused to give him more information.

~

Roman was sure that, even if he wanted to, he couldn't get out of this anymore. So they both continued doing their work.

~

They spent the few moments they had together - and alone - stealing kisses, Neo usually sitting in his lap while he played with her hair.

~

Those minutes always passed far too quickly.

~

They wouldn't see each other for a long time after this mission. It was the first and last time Neo hugged him in front of the others.

~

Roman was surprised, hugging her back and planting a kiss on her hair.

~

Everything went according to plan and Roman was bored. He had already spent some time in prison, usually during the colder days when sleeping outside equalled losing some fingers to the freezing temperatures. But this "prison cell" was more of a box and he cursed his long legs and arms that made it impossible to get comfortable.

~

Ironwood kept bothering him with questions Roman didn't answer.

~

Every time the General opened the door to Romans box, the redhead thought he'd be blinded. His eyes were used to the darkness of his cell.

~

Neo considered getting Roman out of prison before the three months were over, but Cinder would be there to end Neo's train of thoughts.

~

Neo could barely hold her hands still when the time finally arrived to get him out. She wondered if he'd been treated well.

~

They didn't have time for a proper reunion because they had to hijack the ship.

~

It should have been easy to beat the red girl together, but she was tough.

~

The fight was going well for Roman and Neo, both supporting the other's attacks and having their backs. They had been at this for long enough.

~

It was bliss to finally be able to fight side by side again. No White Fang. No Cinder. Just Neo and Roman.

~

The wind took Neo when the red girl opened Neo's umbrella. She couldn't do much more than hold on, hoping not to fall. If she did, it would definitely be her death and right now Neo didn't feel like dying.

~

She heard Roman call after her and looked back at him but he was already back at fighting Ruby.

~

Neo had no idea that it would be the last time she would see and hear him.

~

Neo was already far away when the Griffon came.

~

Roman was too caught up in his speech, too angry, too _excited_ to notice it.

~

Neo would find out later that it swallowed him whole.

~

Cinder would never see her again. Nobody would.


End file.
